Chi no Kiku no Namida
by Ri Tyler
Summary: 1995, in a village named Akagawa. Behind the people's smiles, a dark past lies within. Tragedies occur, a person will perish and a child will born. Only one girl who is aware of the whole truth... And her time is running out. Rated T for blod


Ri Tyler : I'm currently in Higurashi no Naku Koro addict right now. And hello, dear Readers! I see you have found my new fanfiction, Chi no Kiku no Namida. Now, let me introduce the guests. Xanxus & Squalo Superbia!

Suzaku : I'm going to get my ear plugs.

Squalo : Voi! It's the brats again!

Xanxus : ... Hmph…

Rika : Hello again, Squal - san.

Riku : Long time no see, Squalo - san! How are you?

Squalo : Voi, are you blind? Of course I'm okay!

Tama : Yoroshiku, Xanxus - san! *grins widely*

Xanxus : Hn...

Ri Tyler : Last but not least, my newest OCs Amagami Ritsuka & Amagami Shuuya!

Ritsuka : Pleased to meet you, I'm Ritsuka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne..

Shuuya : Yo, I'm Shuuya! Fancy meeting you here!

Ri Tyler : Alright! Since the cast is complete…

**I DO OWN CHI NO KIKU NO NAMIDA.**

**BUT I DON'T OWN XANXUS AND SQUALO SUPERBIA**

**AS THEY BELONG TO AMANO AKIRA - SENSEI.**

**I DON'T OWN KANDA YU AND ALLEN WALKER AS WELL,**

**THEY BELONG TO HOSHINO KATSURA - SENSEI.**

**THE STORY CONCEPT CREDIT GOES TO RYUKISHI07,**

**THE CREATOR OF HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI.**

Tama : Let's start the story now! We can't have the Readers waiting!

Riku : Okay, get this show on the road!

Rika : Once again thank you for noticing the story...

Suzaku : … Enjoy.

Allen : Don't forget to review!

Squalo : No flames or else!

Kanda & Xanxus : …

* * *

><p><strong>Chi no Kiku no Namida<strong>

**"Blood Chrysanthemum Tales I"**

**~ Welcome to Akagawa ~**

_Village of Akagawa, Aomori Prefecture._

_On January 15th, the village's symbolic flower,_

_the first crimson chrysanthemum of the year blooms._

_On April 10th, the villagers thanking their _

_guardian, Kawagami – sama for the successful harvest_

_through the well known Akagiku no Ame Festival _

_But in the night of their celebration,_

_a person will either disappear or die, another will born..._

* * *

><p><em>Late Winter, January 7th 1995<em>

It's still in the middle of winter, the roads and the trees in Akagawa are covered in white snow. Despite the cold, people are willing to do their daily routines in order to keep the village's economic state stable. Agriculture doesn't help for now, so local ranches, merchants, and tourism do. Today is January 7th, 8 days before the bloom of the first crimson chrysanthemum of the year on Okazaki shrine's backyard. Needless to be told, the villagers are waiting for that particular day enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, a girl with a long black hair pass her shoulders with black eyes, is sitting on the shrine's backyard. Staring at the snowy ground where the first flower will bloom, her mind wanders to other things. She is the village's miko, Okazaki Tamaki. The daughter of the previous priest of the shrine who disappears together with his wife 6 years ago on April 10th. Since then, she and her younger brother, Okazaki Yuji have . Both attend Ogiku Gakuen, the only school in Akagawa which consists of 4 classes, each for one grade. For a 13 year – old girl who looks common in general, she holds a secret no one knows. A dark secret involving the village's myth.

"Onee – chan, Ojii – sama called!" called a little boy of 10, Yuji.

The girl snaps out from her lament and turns to him, "What's the matter, Yujin? Something up?"

"Yep! Well, I'm not really sure what it is..."

"Did Ojii – sama said something?"

Yuji thinks for a while, "Umm... Right! Ojii – sama said there will be new residences coming."

Tama can't help but express shock at that news, her eyes widened and her mouth is slightly open. She tries to sound a word to no avail, _That... Never happened before... Is this... Is this a hope?_

"Hey, Onee – chan. You're pacing out." when the younger sibling tries to shake his sister, he's suddenly hugged by the latter. "E- Eh! Onee – chan, what's wrong?"

"Yuji," if Tama calls him by his real name, she is serious, "I promise. I promise you, with this hope... We can be freed at last. We don't need to suffer anymore. We don't need to see anyone else suffer. Then... Otou – san, Okaa – san, and Shurei – chan can come home..."

As the matter of fact, Yuji is very puzzled, "Onee – chan, wh-"

"So just wait here and leave it to me! Later!" there goes the girl.

Leaving her younger brother even more confused, "What's all that about?"

* * *

><p>"I see that you seem very excited about today's news, Tamaki." stated an elderly man, Okazaki Gen. The head of the village, as well as Tama and Yuji's grandfather.<p>

"Who'd not be excited to have newcomers, Ojii – sama?" replied the girl.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe someone who feels it has happened before for so many times..." the statement brings Tama to some confusion of why he brings up that kind of matter, "What is it called again? _De ja vu_?"

"Yeah, it's French, Ojii – sama. Why are you suddenly interested?"

"Ahahaha, just ignore it. I just found that's kind of interesting. Now, the people you're goin to fetch are foreigners. Well, not all of them. Here's the files."

Tama accepts the files from the old man's hand and reads it carefully. There's a 13 year – old blond boy with crystalline blue eyes named Usato Kairi. Another one is a purplish brunette boy with the same age named Sakurai Seto. He has purple eyes like his father, Sakurai Hayate. For the last two files, her attention is caught deeper. One of them is a white haired teen, his name is Squalo Superbia. An Italian, 14, he also has grey eyes. Last one, 16 year – old Xanxus. Messy black hair, red eyes, and a little tanned skin. Family name not printed, but she's sure she is familiar with this guy.

"They are coming in 30 minutes, you better go now."

"On it, Ojii – sama!" the grandfather watches as her granddaughter runs out from the room.

He sighs then shows a sorrowful expression, "She is just too young, to experience this kind of fate..."

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while... I wonder how they are now.<em>

_5 years, it's quite a long time._

_I hope they're okay like they used to be._

"Ritsuka - senpai!" the girl with red hair turns to the girl who called her. Amagami Ritsuka, 14 year - old. She has heterochromia iridum, her left eye is yellow and the right one is red.

"Good morning, Tamaki - chan. Gen - sama told you to fetch the newcomers, didn't he?"

"Eh? How do you know there'll be some new guys?"

"I... Know two of them. They told me they'll be here today."

Tama nods and stays silent before remembering something, "Wait, are they Xanxus and Squalo?"

Ritsuka smiles, "You're right, how do you know their names?"

"Ojii - sama gave me their identification files, I recalled the photo in your house when I saw their pictures." explained the ponitailed girl.

The older girl nods in acknowledgement, "Here they come!" she points at a bus heading to the village's bus stop.

When it halts to a full stop, the first passenger to come out is Squalo, "Voii! You haven't changed a bit, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka giggles while Tama wonders if she just heard a jumbo speaker instead of a human, "You haven't changed either, Squalo - kun."

Suddenly a baggage is thrown to the white haired teen's head, "Trash, carry my luggages."

"Voiiii! Xanxus, carry your own luggages! I ain't your baby sitter!" protested Squalo to his friend (maybe boss is a better title), Xanxus.

"Just do what I say, trash." Xanxus glares at him, a murderous glare.

"Like hell I care! Carry them yourself, you lazy bastard!"

"You're dead meat in 5 seconds if you keep refusing!"

Squalo grunts at him, "HAH! Try and ki-"

"Please carry some of Xanxus - kun's luggages, Squalo - kun. I'll help you carry some." that persuasion with a gentle voice from Ritsuka surprisingly works on Squalo.

Why? Because he actually has a crush on the girl. Just look at the slight blush on his face, "... Fine."

_Ritsuka - senpai is really related to these people? That's kind of unexpected... _thought the village's miko.

The dual colored eyed girl turns and smiles warmly at the raven haired boy as she's entering the bus with the white haired boy to get her egoistic cousin's belongings, "Nice to meet you again, Xanxus - kun."

Xanxus only shows his ever frowning face, "Hn, it's been 5 years."

Tama gazes at the reunion for a while before remembering what she came here for, "Good morning and welcome to Akagawa. My name is Okazaki Tamaki by the way, just call me Tama." she offers her hand to the newcomers.

For some seconds, Xanxus just stares at her hand before shaking it, "Xanxus di Varia."

"So you're an Italian as well?" asked Tama which replied with a nod.

Then a grown man with brown hair and purple eyes comes out with his purplish brunette son. Sakurai Hayate and Sakurai Seto, "Ah, good morning! Okazaki - san, isn't it? I'm Sakurai Hayate and this is my son, Seto. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Seto. Fancy meeting you here!" greeted the boy, offering his hand to Tama for a shake hand.

Smiling, Tama shakes his hand, "Just call me Tama, nice to meet you too!"

Then comes the last boy, Usato Kairi. He smiles softly, "Good morning, I'm Usato Kairi. Pleased to meet you."

His smile somehow makes Tama's cheeks redden a bit, "Pleased to meet you too, I'm Tama. Alright, I'll just have to make a call and an escort car will be here to take you to my grandparents' house."

As the newcomers nod and state acknowledgement, Tama walks to a nearby phone box. She dials a number and puts the phone on her ear, "Hello, Fukasaku - san? It's me, Tama. They have arrived, can you pick us up? 10 minutes? That's just alright. Okay, see you soon." After she hung up, the obsidian eyed girl looks back at the new residents. _With this... I'll be able to exit this misery. Just you wait, Tou - san, Kaa - san, Shurei - chan. Just you wait._

* * *

><p><strong>"Blood Chrysanthemum Tales I"<strong>

**End**

* * *

><p>Ri Tyler : End of the first chapter, the start of a new excitement. It's 23:14 and I feel something is burning in my throat.<p>

Tama : You should get some sleep, Ri - chan. You might catch Timmy - kun's flu.

Ri Tyler : Thanks for your concern, Tama. I hope you like this new story!

Rika : Thank you for reading...

Riku : Please give us some review!

Suzaku : Don't flame us or else!

Ri Tyler : Don't be so rude, Suzaku. Okay, I'm Ri Tyler the author, signing off. Wew, it's been a while since I last said that.


End file.
